Ojos Misteriosos
by BeaBitterness
Summary: Aquellos ojos que me poseían, me encantaban, como cada vez que querían, como cada vez que podían. Que se convertirían en mi adicción y poco después mi obsesión. Sin saber que terminarían siendo mi perdición, mi debilidad, mi verdugo.


Nyaaaa! Buenaas, niñas! ^^ Aqui les traigo este mini fic OwO Para que quede claro... quien narra, es L! Y ya mas alante descubriran lo demas xD okay, primero que nada... ADVERTENCIAS: Hay muerte de un personaje! Tambn un poco de OOC, y OOH (?) xD Me explico, no va de acuerdo a la historia original ya qe me e tomado la libertad de cambiarles varios detalles por cuestion de necesidad xdd Espero comprendan eso uwu y hmm... oh si,  
>RECMENDACIONES: Recomiendo leer este one-shot escuchando alguna de estas dos canciones ;D<br>.com/watch?v=Ih61MJ72v1Y Hello, de Evanescece... pues me inspire en esta bella melodia para poder terminar el fic OwO y de verdad, me fascino como qedaba.. sin ella no podia seguir adelante  
>.comwatch?v=3S7B-SC8g6A Y... Dear Agony, de Breaking Benjamin... Me la paso una gran amiga cuando lo leyo y al leer la letra; qede *O* fascinada qeda corto xD de verdad, la letra va muy de acuerdo con la historia! Asi qe cualquiera de las dos sirve ;D

Asi qe... sin aburrirlas de mas, Enjoooy it!*w* Y espero les guste n/n

* * *

><p><strong>Ojos Misteriosos...<strong>

Aquellos rojizos ojos me invadían, me absorbían cada vez más, inundándome de aquella profunda oscuridad que eran encargados de portar.

Aquellos malditos ojos que me poseían, me encantaban, como cada vez que querían, como cada vez que podían.

Aquellos ojos derrochadores de inocencia, de ignorancia... convenciendo a todos de esto, cumpliendo perfectamente con su endemoniada tarea, con su maldito tratado.

Aquellos ojos que como el mejor de los espías podía usar un sin fin de disfraces diferentes según su antojo, y siempre, logrando convencerte... Podías encontrarlos tristes y apagados, alegres e inocentes, vacuos y calmados, sádicos y tenebrosos y si se tiene suerte, oscuros y endemoniados.

Si, suerte... no me equivoque. Porque si lograbas ver está escondida faceta del curioso dueño de tan misterioso par, se podría ver uno de los tantos misterios que se ocultaban tras la gruesa cortina de interminables sombras que siempre habitaban en ellos.

Pero eran pocos, muy pocos, los que escapan de estas interminables enredaderas, para luego simplemente caer en otras... porque, una vez descubres ciertas cosas... la pregunta es: ¿qué más hay detrás de aquel brillante par?

La intriga, la curiosidad y las ganas de conocer siempre más eran demasiado intensas dentro de mí, y crecían irremediablemente. Simplemente ya no los podía ignorar, y poco a poco me obsesionaba más y más con ese reluciente y ensangrentado par. Grave error.

La paranoia se fue apoderando de mí, y la obsesión se incrementaba en mi interior. Pero aquellos ojos igual que su portador, eran igual que una maldición. El sadismo, la psicópata actitud, la sínica risa, el intenso y constante color rojo que tanto se asemejaba a la sangre y la muerte, se encontraban en todas partes.

Se apoderaban de mi mente, y me perturbaban... en las noches los veía desde la oscuridad y me hipnotizaban. ¡Pero ya no lo soportaba! Aquella extraña obsesión se estaba volviendo insana, necesitaba deshacerme de ella. Pero ni el más difícil caso lograba distraerme un mísero segundo, ni sacarme aquel par de perturbados rubíes que tanto me encantaban, que tanto me ocultaban. Y nuevamente me encontraba solo a media noche frente a mi pantalla de monitor, pensado el mí desquiciada obsesión.

Escuche débiles toques en la puerta y en medio de un murmullo di paso a quien quiera que no lograba conciliar el sueño en aquel lugar. Y así frente a mí, una vez más, aparecían reticentes esos ojos que sínicos me observaban. Las ganas de acercarme y apoderarme de ellos me invadieron, pero mi autocontrol me domino y tan solo respondí secamente con un "necesitas algo?".

Los enormes rubíes enmarcados de unas notorias ojeras se acercaron lentamente de entre las sombras, mientras con sus pálidos e incoloros brazos sujetaban fuertemente un enorme tarro de mermelada de fresa, su favorita.

"Puedo quedarme?" Pregunto con voz inocente y mirándome muy fijamente, justo con esa mirada que me hacía estremecer. No pude negarme.

Se dirigió a un rincón, no muy lejos de mí, pero la oscuridad del lugar ocupaba todo, y me limitaba la visibilidad... no podía ver nada, más que aquellas enormes y rojas ventanas, y una vez más me preguntaba, "Que era lo que tan recelosamente guardaban?"

Tecleaba sin parar, inmóvil, frente a la pantalla, como si simplemente no existiera... pero la verdad, es que era un gran actor, ya que no podía evitar sentir esa profunda mirada sobre mí, analizándome, absorbiéndome y provocándome mas de un escalofrió. Simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo exactamente paso en el que me encontré atrapado en medio de aquellos mares de sangre, lo cierto, es que nunca pude sacarlos de mi mente, por más que lo intentaba.

Me hacia desvariar, equivocarme, cometer inusuales errores, y lo más importante... descuidar lo que realmente importaba. Hasta que todo termino.

Un día nos enteramos que Alex, se había suicidado... fue todo un escándalo. Pero todo empeoro cuando aquel pequeño niño con problemas entro a mi oficina de un portazo, sin decir una sola palabra. Se acercó feroz, acechándome, con los ojos encendidos en ira y los puños fuertemente apretados.

No fue hasta que se encontró justo frente a mí, a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, cuando soltó la última frase que escuche salir de aquellos rosados labios; "Todo esto es tu culpa... arruinaste mi vida... te odio" Dijo con la voz quebradiza y los ojos húmedos en un gran intento por no llorar, pero con un fuego inconfundible de ira, odio y decepción que era imposible ignorar. Sentí como algo se quebraba en mi interior, pero simplemente quede inmóvil, inexpresivo, sin poder decir una sola palabra. Y, no fue hasta que lo vi cruzando el umbral de la puerta que pude pronunciar tan solo dos palabras, "B, no..." se detuvo, me regalo una última mirada rojiza, de esas que tanto me atormentaban y obsesionaban, sin perder ese fuego interno que le consumía y salió... sin decir una sola palabra más.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi en aquel orfanato.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Paso el tiempo, impasible, como si nada hubiera ocurrido nunca, pero ni con 10 mil años encima, lograba sacarme aquella rojiza mirada de la cabeza. Y un día lo decidí._ Necesitaba_ sacármelo de la cabeza, para siempre, y lo estaba consiguiendo...

Hasta que lo encontré, y todo se arruino.

"El caso del asesino en serie BB de Los Angeles" Y una vez más, caí irremediablemente en aquel maldito ciclo. El juego había empezado.

_Asesino. _Se había convertido en un asesino... por mi culpa? Sí, todo era por mí... por mis errores... y aquellos errores eran a causa... de él. Ya lo ven? Un maldito circulo vicioso.

Todo ocurrió rápido. Y una vez más nos encontramos. Pero ahora, era yo quien buscaba aquellos misteriosos ojos que tanto había extrañado... en una espantosa y sucia celda. Y así, como en los viejos tiempos, quede atrapado en medio del intenso rojo que se apoderaba de cada rincón de mi alma y de mi cuerpo. Sin decir una sola palabra... nos quedamos así, simplemente, observándonos... hundidos en un profundo letargo que duro un tiempo indefinido... diría que una eternidad. En ese momento supe que no podría deshacerme de ellos, y no me molestaba más, pues me sentía completo, pues ya se había vuelto parte de mí.

Y así paso... una y otra vez... lo visitaba sin falta, para solo quedarnos horas sentados, uno frente al otro, en aquella mugrosa celda, sin decir una sola palabra.

Hasta que un día todo cambio. Esos enormes rubíes, esos pozos de misterios, esos malditos y endemoniados ojos que a unos aterraban y a tantos otros encantaban sin remedio, se habían cerrado para siempre. Sentí por segunda y última vez en mi vida... como todo se quebraba en mi interior. No había solución... ya más nunca podría verlos, más que en los restos de mi ofuscada memoria. O eso había creído.

Largas noches de lamentos se habían apoderado de mí, sin conseguir absolutamente nada que lograra sacarlos de mi mente. Después de todo, habían logrado su objetivo.

Noche tras noche... todo era igual, los imaginaba en todo momento, los veía en todas partes, oscuros, opacos, ocultos... borrosos. Mi cordura ya no funcionaba del todo, y mis recuerdos jugaban en mi contra, reviviendo cada momento en el que me observaban desde las profundidades de la oscuridad, pero nunca eran más que eso, vagos recuerdos convertidos en alucinaciones. Hasta que un día todo cambio, todo fue diferente.

Una noche especial... un 13 de Junio... su cumpleaños.

Como era de acostumbrarse, el lugar estaba sumido en las penumbras, iluminado solamente por las tenues luces de la lejana ciudad que se colaban por la enorme ventana, y los rayos de la media luna que le sonreía a la nada. La soledad dominaba en la habitación, acompañada únicamente por el silbar del helado viento que agitaba las delicadas y finas cortinas.

Me encontraba sentado, mirando aquel rincón donde mi obsesión solía observarme impávido. Sin moverse un milímetro, hechizándome cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba en su compañía. Pero esta vez... no se encontraba nada. Suspire, y cerré los ojos nostálgico, y justo en ese momento, una fuerte ráfaga de viento azoto el lugar, revolviendo todo, helándome la piel y provocándome un fuerte escalofrió, tan familiar para mí... exactamente igual a los que me provocaba aquella intensa mirada que tanto amaba.

Volví a ver el oscuro rincón con una cálida sensación en el pecho... y allí se encontraban. Mirándome, analizándome, hechizándome... como en los viejos tiempos. Los veía, intensos, profundos, claros, brillantes, _reales._ No era otra alucinación... o sí?

Lo vi saliendo de su guarida de sombras, su pálida y tersa piel, sus oscuros y revueltos cabellos, todo el, justo como lo recordaba, se encontraba justo frente a mí.

Me levante, lenta y cuidadosamente... acercándome, y una vez más, caí sin remedio en aquel hechizo que me poseía... y una vez más aquel par me absorbía, me invadía hasta el fondo de mi ser. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Escuche un incesante y fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta, golpes... fuertes y constantes golpes sumados a una voz que me llamaba desesperada, proveniente de un joven castaño. Llamándome... pero simplemente la ignore, y seguí adelante, enfocando mis sentidos en aquel ser espectral que me esperaba.

Las palabras sobraban, nuestras miradas se conectaban, y simplemente ya no podía regresar al mundo real que nos rodeaba, siendo poco consiente del intenso ruido que lejanamente llegaba a mis oídos. Mi característica y olvidad curiosidad se acrecentaba con cada segundo llegando al punto de ser incontenible y mi intenso deseo de saber que otros millones de secretos podrían estar ocultos bajo aquel mar profundo de penumbras que regresaban cual fantasma del pasado. Ya no lo podía seguir ignorando.

Pero una parte de mi me gritaba internamente, mi parte racional no paraba de alertarme que nada bueno era lo que se presagiaba y que ignorando mis intensos deseos debía alejarme irremediablemente de aquel lugar. Pero justo cuando intente alejarme...

No podía mover ni un ápice de mi cuerpo, simplemente me había congelado en aquel lugar. Mis piernas no respondían y mi cordura cada vez disminuía al verme atrapado nuevamente en aquel mundo alejado de la realidad. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Mi pequeña lucha interna finalmente había acabado y una vez más me veía invadido de aquella absoluta e interminable oscuridad que parecía no tener fin... Ningún ruido llegaba a mis oídos y lo único que ocupaba mi mente en ese momento, era ese par de rubíes, brillantes y relucientes, que cual filosas dagas me atravesaban, me analizaban desde la profundidad de las sombras.

Una vez más había caído en ese profundo hechizo del que nadie se podía librar, para ser la última vez...

Sentí como una parte de mí se desprendía... se perdía, y en un último respiro fije mi vista en aquellos ojos tan misteriosos que robaron mi mente por tanto tiempo, justo antes de cerrar los míos, para no abrirlos nunca más.

Y así fue como mi perturbado sucesor, mi secreto amor, obtuvo su regalo favorito, su regalo de cumpleaños... mi alma.

"_Después de todo, siempre supe que aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, me seguirían desde las sombras... persiguiéndome en cualquier lugar, por toda la eternidad."_

Fin

* * *

><p>Waaaaaa, qe emocion!*w* Y...? Que dicen? Les wusto? *w* Entendieron? xD Anyways… espero les haya gustado! non<br>Cortito pero bueno, no? OwO Si les wusto... dejen review! ;DD

Cuidense mucho! Y gracias por leer nwn  
>Bye! xo<p> 


End file.
